


The Duke & The Warlock of Love || Hot Love

by iamnotanegg



Series: The Duke [2]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), T. Rex (Band)
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Marc Bolan - Freeform, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotanegg/pseuds/iamnotanegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So we started this thread with something fluffy...</p><p>David visits Marc in the UK a few days after he had come back after a successful tour. They played a few records, hang out and played darts with Elton John as their target paper, swapped jokes and bopped each other like the two cosmic buddies that they are. The two then went out to grab a bite but ended up at a cosmetic and clothing shop. Having wanting to do some mischief, they then got themselves all dolled up proper as beautiful drags to get picked up and coaxed with a free meal before running off. </p><p>Marc, the rper, ended up deactivating his account temporarily and it seems I can no longer find half of the threads so we're starting off with this, onward. Just to give you guys a short view on how it all started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

bolan-marc:  
“I’d be bigger than the Spiders, too,” Marc boasted with a sly grin.  
He would turn his face from one side to the next as David held up the cosmetics to compare to his complexion and his stomach growled softly at the talk of food.  
“Cover your own self, sir!” Marc placed his hands over his nipples in an horrified manner, prancing in front of the mirror and stopping to check his hair. He smiled as David tried to make up some commentary, if there was one thing he loved about David’s humor, it was the sheer on-the-spot nature of it, he’d just say whatever the hell popped into his mind at any given moment and totally ambush anyone listening in.  
“Hey don’t laugh man, you’re next,” he smirked, puckering up to put his lipstick on and trying hard to keep a straight face, he did notice David’s state in the mirror and pursed his lips to help spread the color.  
He started to hum and sway his hips on purpose, snickering as David would try to do his laces and hold him still.  
“Ladies don’t do semi’s,” Marc teased playfully, leaning forwards to kiss David’s reflection right down there, “is that for me?”  
His eyebrows waggled.  
Normally he wouldn’t draw a lot of attention to things like that, they were comfortable enough to have slept perhaps side by side completely nude and thought nothing more of it. Those days just walking around in David’s flat, nudity just was a norm for them.  
But he couldn’t resist and he was getting a bit flustered himself.  
“You know what would go really well with these?” Marc suddenly straightened up, “a song, we have to sing something!”  
Whether it was off-key or in perfect harmony, they couldn’t just waltz down the street in silence.  
Marc turned slowly and tilted his head to one side, his eyes met with David’s.  
“How’s my lipstick look?” he wondered, “kissable or whore?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Coyly, the Duke gasped and gave Marc a squinted glare as if offended, “How dare you?” Lips pursed in feign disgust as he covered his chest with his forearm and his spare palm right between his shut thighs. “Sir? Why, I never!” Nose in the air much like a queen would, he pouted and struck a daring Vogue – ish post. He laughed right after, unable to hold for more than ten – fifteen seconds of his attempt to mime a demure goddess.  
“Sh… Shut up!” David’s cheeks flamed red; tone hitched as he felt himself twitch at the comment. His palm was now over his face, peering through the crevice between crevices between his knuckles. Marc swaying his hips was tolerable enough as he really did look quite silly; what gotten him really riled up was Marc addressing his concern with a playful kiss on the mirror; right where it mattered. Boy, did that make him real hard.  
Shoulders quaked as David quickly turned his back on Marc, peering at his reflection from the mirror David now faced; who knew it was a full wall mirrored room? He shimmied the dress over him and adjusted himself well so it doesn’t bulk along David’s Victorian dress.  
“Kissable.” David coughed, picking up a darker lipstick for himself. “Oh darn, does that mean I’m supposed t’be the whore?” He giggled and painted his lips a shade of slutty, dark red. Adjusting the ruffles over his chest to reveal his nipple while flicking his tongue in air, he lowered his voice a notch yet feminine still. “We should say no when men buy us drinks and demand food, Mar—- Hmm… Marceline.”  
The Duke laughed and stepped out of the tiny cubicle looking like a real queen. “Wigs and we’re out for for some free lunch, darlin’.”

bolan-marc:  
“Wanna make a big deal out of it?” Marc bullied David, “sashaying around like that, you little bitch. Trying to steal my man, are ya?”  
He pulled a nearby mannequin over and linked arms with it, smirking at the pose David made and shaking his head when David failed to hold it for more than some seconds.  
“Shut up? That the best you can come up with?” he giggled back, teeth showing, expression taunting but eyes affectionate and trusting.  
“Sounds like a plan,” Marc straightened the back of David’s dress and pinched his bottom with a giggle, “I can’t wait to walk in all prim and proper, then stuff my face!”  
Marc got some moist tissues and fixed up his lipstick, making sure it wasn’t smeared or on his teeth, gaze flicking to David once more.  
“I think you’d make a nice whore,” Marc teased him, “one o’those real prissy, expensive bitches who sit in rich guy’s laps and steal their gold watches, then slap their faces if they cop a feel.”  
He started laughing, this was too much fun.  
“Oh, Davina,” Marc sat down on a small bench, “free is my favorite kinda lunch. What d’you think? Should I go redhead or blonde?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David was now tucking the fabric firm over his head; a blonde, perm quite – like Marc’s so the two would be the perfect Darling Twins that Bonnie and Clyde might have had minus the murder. Two perfectly – jawed babes in classy, sexy glamour hitching for a free meal over some random stranger’s lap; coy, flirtatious fingers nipping at pockets to loot and fly to tease. What a perfect crime!  
He stuck his tongue out at Marc for jeering at his, admittedly, pitiful comeback for embarrassing himself with a hard on. Amused, hands darted towards Marc but missed and ended up swatting him right close to his inner left thigh. Grinning ear to ear, David barred his teeth and briefly covered his region should Marc strike for revenge. “Hahahha, my turn to say, ‘Daddy get me a Royce.” Replied David in a more feminine tune; turning to face the mirror, fix his now new crown, and polish his lips with something sinfully rosy.  
“Neither, you look perfect, dah – lin.” He giggled, puffing his now synthetic curls. “Now come Marceline, proper ladies mustn’t be late for their dates!”  
Paid and settled, David took a deep breath and exited the shop first with his chin high and face elegant and regal. He would turn to Marc and adjust his “breasts”, with a perfect standing posture; pinky in the air, elbow bent. Davina waved vainly at a couple of men really checking them out and women giggling and chattering about two glamorous women parading in their frilly outfits with faces as if they were desperately trying to have a look at two top icons of the era.  
Boy, this truly was going to shock and rock.

bolan-marc:  
Marc watched David getting ready, slouching back for a moment with his thighs apart, not very lady-like but he didn’t need to put on a performance just yet. Green eyes darted from top to toe, admiring with envy how feminine David was. Already heated with a sense of competition, Marc was keen to get going and see if he could score better.  
He raised his brows, feigning shock at the childish tongue that suddenly appeared rudely from between David’s lips. Marc bared his teeth and grrr’d in response.  
“I’ll bite it off,” he threatened, standing up to scoot away from the swipe and his hand connecting with David’s as he rounded and lashed back with a giggle, always one step ahead that bloke.  
“Well maybe if you really behave,” Marc took on his deepest possible tone of voice, twisting an invisible mustache with his finger and thumb tips. “daddy will get you one for your birthday.”  
He couldn’t pull in his lips from twisting into a grin, his teeth showing despite his efforts to keep a serious expression. Watching the lipstick being applied, Marc fidgeted with David’s dress and wig. Since he didn’t really smoke, he couldn’t sit back and have a ciggy, so he had to keep his hands busy in some other way.  
It was interesting to step into a shop as a man and exit as a woman, suddenly they were getting stares and smiles. Marc grabbed David’s hand and pulled it down from waving, giggling in surprise.  
“Would you stop?” he tried not to laugh too loudly, keeping his voice as girly as he could, “we’re looking for rich bastards, remember? We are selective, darling, not easy.”  
He linked arms with Davina.  
“Now,” he spied the flashing lights ahead, “let’s find someplace ritzy.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Oh daddy, you spoil me!” He replied jokingly, voice femininely bashful; the clerk joining in and later turning away as to not intrude. As they headed out, David laughed as the man he waved at ended up bumping into another in the opposite direction. Scolded and arm forcefully claimed, the Duke cleared his throat and giggled properly at Marc.  
They haven’t even gotten that far before a pompous, well – dressed gentleman cruised by their side; Bugati, an overbearing musk of men’s cologne, a dapper ensemble, malice and perversion in the seemingly middle aged man whose hair fell to his shoulders. “Ladies? How about a ride, hmmm…?” Arrogance echoed through lips that quivered as the man spoke, leaning very predatorily at both women.  
David was quick to notice, peering flirtatiously as his pupil rolled to the corner of her eye. He didn’t respond and wondered how Marceline would react to their very first pick up. And just to be sure Marceline would, he nudged his elbow against Marc’s side very gently and smiled politely at the older man, stopping in her tracks. After all, Marc wouldn’t just march onward now would he?

bolan-marc:  
Marc was fascinated by the whole venture, he didn’t know how it was going to pan out but he was keen to get into a restaurant and see how the other half got along in the world. He was very respectful towards women and considered that most others would be too, there was a nasty shock waiting for him just down the path a little though and Marc was not immediately impressed by this man.  
He felt the nudge from David and gave him a quick glance, surely he wasn’t expecting Marc to actually agree to go along with this creep? It sure opened up his eyes to what women had to put up with and made him more sympathetic towards them, they had barely gone a few feet from the store and already this lewd creature was ogling them and trying to get them into his car.  
Marc wasn’t a violent man but he’d take a swing at this guy if he had to. On the other hand, if anyone deserved to be taken advantage of, it was this fucker. Marc had to make up his mind really quickly, go along with it or get them to a safer, more public place for a free lunch?  
He decided not to risk it, this guy could end up taking them anywhere and David was not a fighter.  
“Sorry,” Marc pulled David away from the leaning vulture, sizing him up and down with disinterest, “we’re meeting someone.”  
There was the chance that this guy wasn’t going to just let them go, so Marc nervously made a fist as he tried to encourage David to keep walking.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David choked laughing at his companion’s attempt of throwing the vulture of a man off with a fist. “St… Stop! Stop! Stop that!”  
It was his turn to scold the unruly display of manliness from Lady Marceline; albeit smart and protective, David shook his head and grabbed Marc’s fist down, slapping it gently. Lucky that no one took notice of Marceline’s very butch move, David politely waved at the elder man who drove off, shaking his head and grumbling how he was their loss. “A fist, Marc? Really?” David glared playfully, stifling a laugh as he ushered Marc to walk faster by his side.  
Close by was a quaint bar where the two was soon seated purposely under a perfect angled light, courtesy of the Duke. He sat with one leg folded over his knee and his chin resting seductively over the back of his hand. “It’s quite hot in here, don’t you think Marceline, my sister?” Without waiting for an answer, David hitched his dress a little higher to reveal his thin, pale leg, bare a few inches above the knee down. “I’m so… parched…” He moaned a slur as he spoke, running his fingers along this slender neck, effectively hauling a couple of men taking up seats beside both women.  
He looked at Marc and did his best to keep a straight, sultry face, fanning himself as the same hand that ran down his neck, now busied itself to unbutton a few to reveal his bony collars.

bolan-marc:  
Marc slowly lowered his arm and relaxed his fist, suddenly feeling a hot sensation in his face as he realized what he’d done and giggled nervously.  
“Shit, man,” Marc apologized, “sorry. Won’t happen again.”  
He sped up obediently when David decided it was time they should flee the scene, unable to hold back a triumphant smirk that was quickly spreading into a wide grin.  
Seating himself in beside David, Marc straightened out his frock and tossed his hair, watching the patrons and listening to David’s question, his green eyes flicking to his friend as some bare flesh was suddenly exposed and like rats to cheese, two males propped themselves up next to them.  
“Well,” Marc leaned back a little, eyeing off the one closest to him, “I do believe it has gone up a few degrees just now.”  
He leaned closer to David’s ear.  
“..and down several dozen IQ points,” he whispered, winking and smiling coy at his interested potential suitor.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David was having way too much fun at this; not only was this stroking his ego well as an ambiguous life form, but the mere fact that Marc was going along with it was just too damn precious. In fact, he wondered if he could take Marc on a dare – date to see if he could act as a female for the entire evening; oh, that’d be a real laugh.  
The Duke giggled, taking advantage of Marc’s closeness. David’s hand fell onto Marc’s lap with his fingertips idle along Marc’s inner left thigh. “Desperate aren’t they?” He responded in a very, very soft – toned whisper.  
Both men paused in mid – sentence as their starved gazes followed; two insatiably gorgeous women, intimately touching in certain places? A real turn on. Even the bartender had to roll his eyes at how typical that scenario went.  
“C…C…. Can I buy you ladies a drink?” Came the brunette; middle – aged, obnoxious with his pretentious Gucci glasses and a fake imitation of a Gautlier suit.  
“Now what’s a beaut like you doin’ in here, missy?” Came the other, leaning over closely to Marc with a wolfish grin; also a brunette, young, lean – muscular guy in a plain white tee, bellbottoms and kickers.

bolan-marc:  
Marc was conflicted to either continue on to see how far he could go before being found out or to punch these guys in the nose and take David home himself for a more personal and private dinner date.  
He let his forehead rest upon David’s shoulder and laughed, his shoulders shaking and his thigh tensing at the hand that suddenly dropped down onto it. He felt a little bit sorry for the two males who had come to try their luck, but not sorry enough to pull out just now.  
Marc looked back around as his suitor finally spoke to him, tossing his hair and casually sizing him up.  
“I’m actually really hungry,” Marc answered him, “I just can’t really decide what I want to have.”  
He offered the man a wink, letting his gaze trail down to the man’s belt and then pointedly towards David, then back again and up to the man’s eyes. Giving him the impression that Marc was trying to figure out whether he wanted to go home with his girlfriend, or not..


	2. Chapter 2

bolan-marc:  
Marc rolled his eyes, covering it with a few bats of his lashes and a small smile at his captivated prince noncharming. Regarding the other male’s obviously wolfish grin, Marc toyed with his hair and leaned back just a bit.  
“Marceline,” he remembered the name David had given him, “I’m a very confused woman, maybe you can help me. I know everyone says I should like men, but I just can’t seem to help myself.”  
He leaned closer to David to make his point, smiling and running his tongue over his teeth. This guy was definitely after one thing only, so Marc figured he might as well use that to his advantage.  
His cheeks flushed, David kept touching and squeezing his thigh and he was not going to admit it but he was getting quite excited underneath his frock. 

dukeoftheblackstar:  
This was an opportunity the Duke would not let slip by; not only would it make them appear ten times hotter in the eyes of men, he’d finally have a shot at Marc and tease him until his very last breath about it.  
Always have been open about his sexuality, never the tag, David was used to being courted and acting very effeminate because he naturally was effeminate. He would get suitors giving him flowers and chocolates, treated like a king with worship and a queen spoiled of affection and attention; not that he was complaining, but sometimes he’d prefer something of equal value. Even David’s date was somewhat boring him at how slow the man’s advances were. If he were to be compared with how David picks up men and women, he’d be in bed by now; fucking and leaving the morning after.  
“Well, let me help you then, my darling.” The Duke reached to grab Marc by the jaw, very gently turning him to fully face him. Sparing no second, he leaned forward, inclining his head and pressing his lips almost too affectionately on Marc’s lips. The same hand over Marc’s thighs had moved an inch higher that his thumb was grazing Marc’s inner thighs too closely to base. Tongue slowly shooting forward, caressing and tracing Marc’s lips.  
Though Marc’s date was overwhelmed with confusion and slight offense of Marc preferring women, David’s date was fanning himself with great excitement that he and the bartender were exchanging approving nods. 

bolan-marc:  
Marc had a lot of friends and not all of them were friends with each other, but Marc was sort of the mutual guy in between all the bickering and sometimes he felt bad about it. But other times, it made him feel like the popular kid who was always picked first in any activity.  
Should two of his friends who hated each other invite him somewhere on the same day, whoever he chose to go with would always make sure they bitched about the other (and everyone else they knew) until Marc would get bored of it and want to go do something else. It was not like that with David, he didn’t just sit around and bitch, he made his own fun and Marc was always dragged into it very willingly.  
The way David suddenly was kissing him just now was met with hesitance, Marc snaked his hand up and discreetly punched David’s ribs just firmly but not hard. The kiss was unexpected but not surprising, Marc knew the Duke could be very affectionate with his displays, even if he felt nothing inside.  
Marc lifted his leg over David’s wrist to trap his hand so close to his excited appendage, moving his lips to David’s ear to whisper softly.  
“Don’t push it,” he growled through clenched teeth, closing his legs tighter to hug David’s hand and he bucked against it, exactly the opposite behavior from what he’d just said.  
But he wasn’t sure, he actually kind of wanted to keep going, he was getting very flustered and hot under the skirt, which resulted in him returning the kiss. His hand resting over David’s lower back, Marc couldn’t hold back a sneaky little moan that made his cheeks burn.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
It wasn’t love just yet, it was more of a curious need to have a taste of what he had been dying to have; Marc Bolan on a plate, raw and well – garnished. The Duke hardly cared for the continuous cheer from behind; his date was becoming more boisterous with each passing second, like an avid sports maniac whose team just set an all – time, record – breaking goal. The bartender was becoming quite uncomfortable of the other man’s behavior; considering beer wasn’t even served a multitude and the other just looking awful and crushed, he motioned for the man to simmer down as he placed the beverages first before turning to fire up the orders in the kitchen.  
David smirked through the kiss, half – expecting the singer’s hesitation but not the slightly rough nudge; he grunted softly in the kiss but did not allow the blow to break it. Marc, however, halted and leaned closer, trapping David’s arm under his leg as he whispered. He would’ve stopped at Marc’s response but clearly, his body told otherwise; he was bucking against David’s pads, skin brushing along Marc’s burgeoning excitement thus, meriting anticipation from the Duke.  
David was starting to feel himself nurse a semi and if this continues, he might not be able to contain himself and just drag Marc into the nearest hotel, and as T.Rex’ song goes, “Get It On”. But that isn’t how the Duke plays; he preferred being chased and sought after, wanted, needed and begged to touch. But somehow there he was; internally conflicted on whether to get on with their little game, calm himself down and shake it off, or just fondle the living daylights out of Marceline until she begs David to take her.  
Marc’s shy moan was enough to get David hard that he had to cross his leg over his knee to cover himself. Tongue shot once more past Marc’s lips and with a languid smack, he pulled back, yanked his hand free and leaned on the table, facing his date. He couldn’t look at Marc any further without lewd thoughts clouding his mind, David needed a distraction. “I think I’ll have a puttanesca, my dear. Extra olives and some chardonnay, please.” He batted his lashes at his date, of which responded by hurrying the waitress for his order, David’s and Marc’s; Marc’s date had gone off after being emasculated by Marc’s words.

bolan-marc:  
Marc instantly withdrew when David turned away, glancing sideways at his retreating date and thus there goes his free meal. He twirled his hair around his finger for a moment, looking around a bit lost as to what he was supposed to do next.  
He felt fidgety and a bit weird, his heart was hammering in his chest and he didn’t quite know why. Clearing his throat, Marc stood up and excused himself to the bathroom, but when he arrived at the doors, he hesitated and froze with wide green eyes, trying to decide quickly which door he was supposed to go into!  
After a few moments, he chose the ladies and hurried inside, head down and skirting into the nearest stall. He shut the door and leaned against it without locking it, exhaling long and deep. Marc closed his eyes and took some minutes to calm down, he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t have a crush on David, that was his best friend, it wasn’t fair to him.  
It wouldn’t be fair to either of them, he didn’t want things to get weird between them and yet part of him didn’t really mind for some more of what he’d just tasted..  
“Shit..”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
When it comes to dates, the Duke is either easily amused or easily bored. That said, he would also either remain proper, decent and fake the whole ordeal or selfishly walk off. He wasn’t quite sure which he’d be tonight considering Marc was giving him mixed signals, reprimanding him for the kiss despite how it was Marc’s idea to tamper with bisexuality. It actually confused David; he knew David swung both ways, so why was he baiting him? Did he actually think the Duke would stick with boundaries, friends or not? Hell, the Duke and Lou have been at each other, Mick and David and the rest of his inner circle had gone to bed together once or twice; truth be told, the Duke does crave for the Glam and Glitter King and his perfect eyes, jaw, voice and crown.  
Though he couldn’t help but wonder if he offended Marc. David loves and adores Marc without question; Marc could sock him in the other eye, blind him or incapacitate him one way or the other, he’d still cherish their years of friendship and love. The thought made him frown and pout a little, now completely ignoring his date who carried on stories about how he had threesome and orgy session as one guy and six girls. “Darling,” David muses, squeezing the man’s hand before rising, “Will you excuse me for a minute. I just need to go to the powder room.”  
With a wink, David was gone and ended up standing before two doors; the men’s and the women’s. He stood there for a good minute wondering where Marc would be and giggled to himself at the thought of him entering the men’s room and causing a scene. Knob twisted and heeled boot a step forward, David was in the women’s lavatory; thank goodness, no one was around.  
“Marc?” He called out in a whisper, listening to each cubicle door for a few seconds. “Marc are you here? Psst! Marc!”

bolan-marc:  
Hearing the door open, Marc froze with wide eyes and hoped whoever it was would maybe just wash their hands and leave. It’d be awkward to stand inside a ladies’ bathroom and listen to them going to the toilet, not to mention embarrassing!  
“David?” Marc breathed a sigh of relief, turning to pull his door open just a crack and make sure it really was him, though the voice was unmistakable, “sorry man, I kinda freaked.”  
He opened the door a little wider and hauled David inside, closing it again just in case someone else decided to come in and see them standing there talking together.  
Marc knew about the way David could lavish his friends with affection, sex, drugs, all of it. He knew that but he didn’t really partake in a great deal of those things, especially not since Rolan had come along and he was quite happy with his married life.  
That didn’t mean he wasn’t curious or that he wouldn’t ever, it just made him a little less inclined to just throw himself into it with wild abandon. He loved and admired David so much, the respect kept him pretty much right by David’s side because they were closer than he would ever admit to anyone really.  
“Can we go somewhere less disgusting?” he wondered.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
With the Duke’s lifestyle becoming more of a usual thing since the seventies hit, he had become immune to boundaries crossed and blurred as long as no one freaks out as much. Marc’s reaction was quite far from actually freaking out like how Angie did with Ava; throwing plates, screaming and really wild about the whole deal. Marc wasn’t quite – like Angie either; Marc was the passive fluff ball that would clock you if make a wrong turn Though more of a frequent jolly herbivore, Marc is just plainly precious and chill to fuss about life. A real enlightened druid, so to speak.  
Pulled into the tiny cubicle, David was giggling but soon frowned a little. The Duke was beginning to think that Marc referred to the kiss as disgusting; his kiss, nonetheless. “Sure…” He responded softly and opened the door, leaving his hand for Marc to take if he felt like so. “Let’s go ‘round back.” He added, trying to dismiss his emotions with a mischievous plan. “Let’s ditch Mr. Steroids over there.”  
A feigned smile as he looked back briefly before stealthily guiding Marc to around the tables towards the main door.

bolan-marc:  
“Yeah, alright,” Marc nodded, “nothing worse than the smell of a public toilet.”  
His nose crinkled in disgust and he flashed David a crooked grin, following him out of the bathroom and across the floor to avoid being sighted by the bigger male they’d been taunting with their flirting game.  
“I didn’t get to eat,” Marc whispered, just as they exited the establishment and headed around to the back of the building.  
Marc didn’t think the kiss was disgusting at all, it was a surprise but actually quite nice, a bit like he’d imagined it’d be, a little rough with a lot of lust and affection mixed in. The ending had been swift, dropped, cut off like as if David had grown bored of the whole gesture.  
It didn’t leave Marc disappointed.  
“Did you see the look on his face?” Marc giggled, “man, I thought he was gonna twist us into pretzels and rape us right then and there!”  
He nibbled on a fingernail.  
“I actually got a bit jealous,” Marc admitted, “of you.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Typical always hungry Marc, eager for a munch. Chuckling a he shook his head silly, David took a deep breath and adjusted his very effeminate clothing. “Come on, doll. I’ll treat you, hahah! It’s my doing anyway.” It’d be really nice to have some alone time with Marc, that was his initial intention after all. With the Rolan needing his baby rest, they can’t exactly go about being loud and hop around the place like they would if they were alone. They’d probably chase each other around the house or jam with amps full – blast.  
“I have a feeling he would.” David nodded in agreement, slowing his pace to be at Marc’s side as they walked, scouring through the next restaurant or at least a clothing shop to get changed if Marc wasn’t feeling the drag anymore, which ever they’d pass first. “I bet you he’s got the hots for you, love. You being all ‘I’m such a hot babe who kisses chics for fun’. Kinky little bastard, you are.” David giggled, nudging Marc’s side with his elbow gently.  
“Why ever would you be jealous of me, Marc?” Brows creased puzzled.

bolan-marc:  
“Okay,” Marc agreed, adjusting his clothes too because he didn’t want David looking more proper than he did, “man, that did not go as I’d thought it would. I was planning to have my belly protruding by now!”  
Walking alongside David, he found it quite funny that they had no trouble walking in their heels at all, not a single wobble or trip.  
Funny but not surprising, since they wore them regularly.  
“Well I do kiss chics,” Marc pouted, “I just don’t happen to be one!”  
Could’ve fooled anyone though, the way he suddenly flicked his hair and checked out his make up in the shop’s window reflection of his face.  
“I don’t know, man,” Marc looked around at David, he wasn’t keen to take off the dress just yet, “I saw him hitting on you and I got this hot feeling in my stomach and I don’t think it was just because I’m starving to death, either.”  
It’d been all of five minutes since he’d eaten.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“We’d be quite a pair you know. You eat, I drink.” David winked, chuckling as Marc continued to point out the obvious. While in the states, the Duke often wondered if Marc had wandered through the spectrum of sexuality. Well – aware that Marc’s strong preference was women; he wasn’t quite sure whether Marc had gotten curious even once or twice.  
Add the fact that Marc was hanging out with Reg, that two – bit whore, he was at least bound to be exposed to the ‘gayer side of life’. Elton is keen and known for his sexual escapades with men. Though possibly Ringo kept Marc even, he couldn’t help but think there’s a tiny spark burning at the back of Marc’s mind.  
They arrived before a clothing apparel store and entered, browsing through racks of clothing casually that brought a few heads to turn as to why two gorgeous women were going through the men’s wardrobe.  
“Don’t tell me you got jealous.” David was laughing by now; giggling as his slender fingers ran through a variety of clothes.

bolan-marc:  
“Deal,” Marc rubbed his stomach, he’d gladly eat David’s leftovers without a fuss.  
Wandering into the clothing store, Marc half heartedly gazed over the outfits but didn’t have his heart in it really, he kind of enjoyed turning heads and being anonymous for a change in that he wouldn’t have to be asked for an autograph every few minutes or so.  
Indeed, Marc had been exposed to a lot of freaky things while in Reg’s company and turning a blind eye to most of it hadn’t helped to wash away the things he had seen. At least David had the common sense to keep things to himself, unless it was asked about and even then, he was a gentleman and said very little.  
Still, it had gotten him curious, just not interested enough to accept Reg’s advances, likely the guy wanted to be with Marc first before anyone else got to him but Marc wasn’t easy and wouldn’t go down without a fight if he wasn’t into it.  
“I might have done,” Marc admitted, though he didn’t like to feed David’s already massive ego, “I don’t like this store.”  
His stomach grumbled.  
“Let’s just go and eat,” Marc started to get flighty.


	3. Chapter 3

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David had picked out a blazer for himself, a shirt and a pair of pants. His boots would do well and fit, leather and heeled would go nicely with his usual ensemble. He would’ve gone and brought the set to the cashier but Marc protested thus, setting them back on the hangers, the Duke couldn’t help but grin widely, barring those fanged, crooked ivories of his. Jealous of him, huh?  
He kept silent and didn’t want to make Marc feel more uncomfortable; he was already hungry, that alone is a dilemma.  
“Alright, let’s go. If I don’t feed you Gloria would kill me, haha!”  
Up ahead lies a visible restaurant of which David lead Marc to; it was more of a classier theme so the chances of them being picked up by bar – goes were slim. With them being such finely dressed, gorgeous babes, they were back on the Sugar Daddy market for grabs.  
Habit, David pulled the chair for Marc to sit, forgetting he was dressed very effeminately; it seemed weird to do so considering they were both young women.

bolan-marc:  
Marc did sort of notice that David was done picking out his clothes, he didn’t mean for him to put them back, a purchase would have been alright he just didn’t want to change back yet. He avoided David’s gaze for a little while, he didn’t like admitting things like this and fancy being jealous..  
Of all the dumb things.  
How embarrassing.  
“Oh you don’t want to get on her bad side,” Marc made fingerclaws like an angry bear and laughed, feeling much better as they left the store and heaps lighter too, “man, it was stuffy in there and hot.”  
Even though the windows had been open and the air conditioning was on, he just felt cramped up in there.  
Marc smirked as David habitually pulled out his chair, nudging him as he seated himself.  
“What’re you doing?” he asked in a hushed tone, amusement sparkling in his eyes, “sit down, would ya?”  
He giggled, shaking his head.  
But this place was much nicer and he felt more comfortable here.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“What, am I too hot for you now?” Came the Duke’s playful banter, winking and posing with his arm over his protruding hip, hitching his dress up to bare his smooth, pale thigh, before cracking up very un – ladylike. Shoulders rattling with his teeth full on display, smacking his knees repeatedly as he shook his head silly. A moment for the very improper Duke, David finally settled down and sat himself across Marc. “She’s a real somethin’ somethin’, huh?” David smiled. Gloria’s a keeper for sure; he took care of Marc but gave him enough freedom to roam. Very supportive, unconditionally loving and very talented with a gold heart.  
Menu was shortly offered and somehow, the Duke found it quite pleasing that they would have a female waitress; with enough testosterone going on in the club, some estrogen could sure help.  
Glancing through the list with his nose pinned high, purposely peering at Marc, he began to tease him again. “So… You were jealous, huh?” Poor Marc, he’ll never hear the end of it.

bolan-marc:  
“You wish, hotshot,” Marc smirked but honestly, David had killer thighs and he must have known that.  
Marc looked over the menu as David finally seated himself, giggling at his display and the many turned heads.  
“Oh yeah,” Marc nodded, “she’s definitely the one. Ugh, everything looks so good on here! I want the Quiche I think, a nice big one.”  
He raised up his own menu to cover all but his eyes, so David wouldn’t see him blushing right up to his ears.  
“Oh come on,” Marc glowered back at him, competitive but playful, “you were the one who couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Thank you, Ma’am.” Says the waitress, scribbling Marc’s order and David’s; a nice bowl of Puttanesca and some spiked tomato and cola since Marc didn’t drink.  
David bit and licked his lip, trying his best not to laugh at their adorable banter. What a sight it must be; two cute girls being all silly and playful, such darlings.  
“Says the one squirming in his seat.” He teased, sitting more proper and high to peer past the menu. He reached forward, index curled over the book to pull it towards him and have a look at Marc’s angelic face. “Oh Marc, you’ve the hots for me, don’t you, love?” And the Duke grinned widely, ego well – fed and vanity stroked divine.

bolan-marc:  
Marc smiled at the waitress and managed to settle down just a little, but he was still not able to deny the fact that David now had a smirk on his superior face and a valid reason for it too.  
His blush now exposed, Marc set the menu down and took up a small piece of the bread from the basket provided. He broke it and nibbled on it, distracting himself in whatever way he could do.  
“It’s not funny!” he hissed at last, but he did giggle despite the claim.  
They both knew it and Marc hated to admit it, but he really was starting to realize that he did in fact have a crush on David that ran deeper than he’d first thought.  
“What do I do?” he honestly didn’t know, “you’re my best friend, man.”  
Marc shifted his chair around closer to be nearer to David, seeking comfort from his mocker. He didn’t have anyone he could go to with this, so Marc would have to trust that David would know what he should do.  
“I don’t want it to be weird, you know?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
All that the Duke could do was cover his mouth and stop himself from gushing and laughing extensively at Marc for being such a baby about it. He understood, of course, but this was just too precious of him to do. All his thoughts and allegations confirmed; Marc was indeed curious. He felt a bit bad for even doubting Marc because he was as a curious, cool cat as David is.  
Now for most, this is not very Thin White Duke. Normally, he would have deceived Marc into a petty scheme and whipped him right onto the bed, ravaging him until he starts begging for Mercy. But the thing is, Marc and David go way back; back when they were two nothing buys shopping in the dustbins. Two nothing boys crashing at Tony Visconti’s apartment for quick showers and jam sessions because they were short on cash and trying to make it big. That said, David would always be David to Marc as Marc would always be Marc to David.  
Folding his leg over his knee under the table, David leaned closer and peered intently at Marc; chin resting over the back of his palm with his elbow on the desk. “Come now. Two skinny blokes in a drag acting like they’re lesbian lovers and you’re worried if we’d be weird?” He giggled briefly, wiggling his brow and then a coy wink. “What say you after lunch we go head back to my loft, yeah? I’d teach you a thing or two, how’s that?”

bolan-marc:  
For all his talking big and bravado, Marc was feeling very meek right now in that he hadn’t the faintest idea what might happen when they left the restaurant.  
He knew that David wasn’t about to let go of this, truthfully Marc didn’t want him to and he was very interested to see what exactly happened behind those closed doors at the various parties he’d been to.  
Just a couple of friends, crap shoes and short stuff. Nothing fancy here, despite their fame and fortunes, they could own the stage and send crowds into a frenzy but here? It was just another day, a nice meal between old friends and the promise of something new ahead for them both.  
“Well since you put it that way,” Marc had to laugh at his own insecurities, “I don’t think we could get any weirder.”  
He relaxed and helped himself to his meal when it arrived, stealing bits from David’s plate here and there, too. David wasn’t exactly the healthiest weight he could be, but that wouldn’t stop Marc from pinching his food with a smirk.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Lunch went remarkably well and playful but right after, David wasted no time and called for his driver, Mark. A bit of a confusing run – in and introductory chat with two Marks in the limousine, and soon the Duke was already tucking his house keys in his pocket and ushering Marc to come in his humble abode. Playtime’s over.  
It wouldn’t exactly be very much like him to make a move on someone while wearing a dress. After all, he is the Thin White Duke; timeless elegance on a pair of heeled shoes, sharp slickened hair, black and white ensemble, a pair of silver bangles for flair, and overwhelmingly fragrant with Gautlier’s finest brands of perfume. Not much of an appeal he’d make as a drag unless Marc was into that. Always the realist, he wouldn’t risk it, not the slightest; this was it, the big thing.  
“Sit, make yourself at home, I’ll go get changed.”  
David was in his bedroom for a grand ten – fifteen minutes getting all polished minus the hair. He didn’t have much time to press it and have it done in its usual immaculate fashion. White shirt, black pants, he returned to the living area and kept his bedroom door open; to its right would be David’s walk – in.  
As Marc gestured to where David instructed, he purposely waited for Marc to come by where he stood; right by the door. Hands snaked to halt Marc mid – step, gradually circling to take him by the waist, pulling him until the taller Duke was towering down on his small – fry of a friend. Lip bitten with a wide grin and a brief dance of his brows, the Duke leaned in very slowly, eyes seeking Marc’s and keeping himself proper as to not burst out giggling. “You really wanna try it, Marc?”

bolan-marc:  
Marc found it hilarious that David’s driver’s name was similar to his own, sometimes he knew David was talking to Mark but he decided to playfully acknowledge him anyway and make it a bit more awkward and confusing for his friend. All fun and games, his stomach was settled and he was in the mood for a giggle or two.  
Once they were inside, however, Marc’s playful attitude simmered down a lot and he nodded when David told him to make himself at home. Grabbing up an apple but not biting into it just now. He’d save it for later, shoving it into his bra for safe keeping.  
He sat down on an armchair and relaxed, he always loved it here in David’s quaint home, it made him feel much more at ease than being somewhere else. Glancing up as the familiar figure of the Thin White Duke beckoned him over, Marc obediently rose to his feet and approached with eyes wide and jaw set. He was nervous but he felt safe.  
Cheeks flushed to his ears again, Marc put his arms around David so as not to topple off balance.  
“Only if I can keep the heels on,” Marc cheeked back at him.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
He was about a breath away from finally meeting those succulent lips again until he felt something hard between them; no, not down there, but more within their cage regions. He closed his eyes as if irritable but grinned silly, knocking his forehead against the smaller figure instead. “Marc.” The Duke paused, covering his eyes with his palm before dragging it to rub over his face. “What in the bloody fuck is this?”  
The same hand fell to cup at Marc’s… Breast? No, it was hard as fuck. Peach? Apple? Apple?!  
He tried not to laugh but David eventually caved in, rolling his eyes with a wider smirk. “This is how you intend to seduce me? With a fruit. With a bloody.. Hahaha…. With a bloody apple between your knobs, eh?” He sighed loudly, taking a moment before lowering himself lightly with bended knees. As if an apple would stop him, preposterous; silly an ingenious though.  
His lips fell over the side of Marc’s neck, softly pecking and tracing his clavicles and down to his chest; feeling the rim of Marc’s dress under his chin. Palm still over Marc’s apple, literally, he couldn’t help himself but laugh and back away. “Oh fucking Christ Marc, I can’t.” Instead, he pulled Marc into a loving embrace and coyly rocked his chest, rolling the apple between them.  
Chin on Marc’s shoulder, he whispered. “You should, love. It’s really turning me on…. Save for the apple… Hahaha!”

bolan-marc:  
Marc nervously had closed his eyes, leaning in all serious and ready to do this thing, when he suddenly giggled at David’s inability to keep a straight face due to the pilfered fruit snack stuffed into his clothing.  
“I thought I might get hungry after,” he explained, guilty eyes and shy smile, followed by cheeks shading to red.  
“It could work,” Marc shrugged, bashful, “could be worse, I could’ve put it down my.. my..”  
He trailed off at the kisses to his neck and collarbone, he started to form a semi, his face flushing furiously as David laughed again and backed away. Marc tried to keep a straight face but he ended up giggling again, his teeth showing and his green eyes brightly lit.  
“Okay I’ll take it out,” Marc reached into his bra and hesitated, then pulled it out and set it aside, his stomach growled and he shrugged again.  
“Stop laughing and help me with the zip, man,” he tried to reach behind himself.


	4. Chapter 4

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Cheeky bastard, you are.” David’s asymmetrical pupils lit up and widened as Marc continues to insinuate a sultrier mean of hiding fruits for future use; either it was where Marc would hide the apple that turned him on or what they could do with the apple later on. Maybe some honey, whipped cream or some melted chocolate could get Marc moving in ways the Duke would definitely prefer him to do so.  
Bottom lip bitten as his arms remained around Marc’s waist, keeping their hips close, eyes fell over Marc’s exposed skin as he reached back in an attempt to undo his dress.  
David moved closer, pressing Marc’s back against the door as both palms descended discreetly to have a go at Marc’s cheeks, giving them a couple of slow rubs before an abrupt squeeze that made David grin with crooked ivories on display. Marc was being quite a doll all bashful, sweet, shy and yet naughty, that David was getting riled up down – south. An eager semi and wandering hands, David licked his lips before leaning over once more, resuming his post along Marc’s fine, boney jaw; nipping, kissing and tracing down to his neck while his tongue teasingly grazed over Marc’s Adam’s apple.  
While his right busied itself with Marc’s rear, his left moved to run along Marc’s thigh and under the knee, hoisting his leg up to wrap around the Duke’s frame.

bolan-marc:  
Marc wouldn’t be opposed to playing with food, it was something he would definitely consider later on. Right now though, he was nervous and trying to be casual about it but David was seeing right through it all.  
He turned his face away as his back was pressed into the door, still unsure but willing to go on. The rubs to his rear made him smile, startling at the sudden squeeze that had him sucking in a sharp breath.  
“David!” he scolded, pushing at his hands but his grin remained playful, however warning his tone might have been.  
Protests were urging and curiosity was biting, Marc would enter into this with trepidation, slowly and cautiously. As his leg was raised, he turned towards David’s face again, allowing the feathered kisses to his jaw and neck.  
“Is it always like this?” Marc wondered, ticklish at his neck enough to giggle and try to push David’s chin aside, “I’m still wearin’ my dress!”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David was torn between getting irritable by how talkative Marc was and how adorable he just is. Frankly, it wasn’t Marc being chatty that was getting to him, it was the fact that he has this peculiar relationship with noise. He wanted his partners to make groan, grunt, moan, hiss, huff and sigh but at the same time, he wanted to silence them; to hear their muffled cries and pleas as he would ravage them to his heart’s content. But the thing is, Marc is unlike many of his friends he had taken to bed and had taken him to bed; Marc is this small, adorable, always hungry herbivore that he could do well with just cuddling, laughing and playful kisses and groping here and there. But then he couldn’t deny the fact that he’d want to strip him bare and fuck his brains out; pull that curly hair of his and lick him from the head down. Gods, it was so confusing!  
“Marc.” David warned with a playful tone, almost as if he really was struggling to keep himself from giggling along. “You see this?” He paused, waiting for an answer as he grabbed March’s hand and tucked it between his thighs, guiding Marc’s palm to fully cup how hard the Duke is. “Love, darling, Marc, my baby.” He trailed, looking away shyly at first before leaning much, much closer and further guiding Marc’s hand to caress and knead at his clothed cock. He grunted a little at the feel, enjoying where Marc’s went. “I am so torn in ramming this up your god – sexy arse or that fucking mouth of yours.” He cracked, giggling but interrupted with a sharp hiss and a groan as he squeezed Marc’s hand, making him squeeze David’s bulge. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

bolan-marc:  
Drawn out of his smirking and awkward giggling, Marc was silenced by the sudden feel of David’s junk right up in his palm. His heart quickened and he was breathing funny, he felt a little weird touching another man’s privates but then, this was not just any other guy.  
“Um,” Marc gulped, eyes wide and met with David’s, “uh-umm..”  
His hand now being guided to stroke, knead and caress that which he had sometimes grown curious about feeling for himself, Marc hummed softly and felt his stomach flutter right up into his chest, shoving his heart up as if it were in his throat.  
The giggling helped to lessen the tension but Marc was already staring, unblinking as if in shock or wonder.  
“It-It’s umm..” he flushed hard, “big.”  
He cleared his throat, really, really big..  
Marc squeaked at the squeeze, eyes wider still and finally remembering to blink, he fluttered his lashes on purpose and leaned up with bashfully puckered lips.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke was already getting his fix with Marc giving him a rub between the legs; delicate fingers brushing and taking him fully against the treacherous cloth that added to his excitement. Badly was he starting to regret as to why he had changed clothes than merely draped himself in his robes and made it more accessible for both; Marc was already in a dress, a few hitch and tug and he’s got him all bare.  
The Duke would have normally grinned and proudly accepted the compliment, driving himself more to smooth and coax his partner to undress and fuck, but this was Marc; a friend of long years that required more of an affection rather than a raunchy fuck. All the best for Marc even if it meant not fully satisfying the need to ruin that perfect complexion of his with his leather crop or flog his back and cage until he’d beg him for only David and David alone. To break him Marc in half with his arms pinned over his head with his cock rammed up inside him with unrelenting thrusts.  
Thoughts puddled and Marc’s beautiful face and bashfully puckered lips meeting his made him throb earnestly against Marc’s palm.  
“All for you, baby…” He grunted breathlessly in between their lips, locked with tongues darting and making entry towards Marc’s maw. David’s hips were moving as if on their own accord, gyrating against Marc’s hand, humping him dry like a bitch in heat while his hand stroked along Marc’s fine thigh. He kept at it for a minute more until he couldn’t take it any further; he was being impatient and god damn, did he have the reason to.  
His spare hand followed; grabbing Marc’s other leg and hoisting him up against the wall. Chests pressed without air for support until he had Marc’s feet of the ground and around his frame. It helped that he much taller than Marc; that, and how hot Marc looked in a dress with heels on.  
The Duke hissed, gulping loudly as the kiss broke; lips slobbered lightly along Marc’s cheek and jaw, down to his neck with a gentle yet fierce bite. “You like that Marc…?” He wanted to hear him say it, play it over and over like a broken record in his mind. “You like Daddy’s big cock, hmmm? Want Daddy to fuck you, baby?” He wasn’t even sure if Marc was into the Daddy kink but he’d make sure that by the night ends, Marc would be calling him Daddy moving forward.

bolan-marc:  
Marc wouldn’t have been able to handle such a scene, not without first having been introduced to it slowly and at a pace he would be comfortable with. The whole flogging and spanking scene evaded his thoughts as to how it might be fun to hurt someone, though he understood that for whatever reason, people did find it enjoyable and he stood without judgment of them.  
“Mmm?” Marc hummed his questioning sound as it was promised, all for him, he blushed and sighed as his tongue met with David’s, not their first kiss but definitely their most heated and passionate to date.  
The way David was thrusting and humping against his palm really got him going, his flowing dress easily covering the now full on erection he was abashedly trying to conceal with his squirming. But it wasn’t enough, Marc soon became wrapped around David, clinging so as not to be dropped to the floor.  
“Daviiid,” Marc whined as the kisses became wet and he grew more excited, Duke would easily be able to feel it now, as they were pressed so tightly together, “hnnh, you vain fuck!”  
Marc pushed at his face, grabbed his hair and groaned at the strange things David was saying. He wasn’t sure if he’d heard anyone talk that way before, it was candid in a way.  
“David,” Marc rasped, bucking his hips and blushing to lose his control like that, “don’t push it!”  
Marc scolded him for trying to make him play along, but only because it was strange and new to his ears. Likely he would get used to it, his body was certainly responding to it positively..  
He looked into David’s eyes with his own, keeping them wide and curious.  
“Teach me then,” Marc spoke quietly, his breathless whisper barely audible, “show me what to do.”  
Marc wasn’t completely clueless, he got the general idea of what was to happen, he just needed some guiding.  
He gave David’s cock a hard squeeze through his pants, tugging at the fabric, hooking his fingers into the waist line and wriggling them to try and gain access to what lay inside.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Breath hot and heavy against his Marc’s skin as David shuddered at his move; hand fervently groping and prying his fly open to unveil David’s burgeoning excitement. Marc wasn’t far from what the Duke felt and boy, did the Duke felt him; hard, tenting and as anxious for a fuck just as he was. He turned and nearly toppled Marc onto the bed but thankfully regained his composure, latching his arm onto the drawer; now his turn with his back pressed on the wall, David slid his hands off and allowed Marc’s legs to feet to once more meet the floor. He had so much in mind that he couldn’t make up how to take Marc first.  
He wanted him in bed, against the wall, on the floor, over the chair, in the kitchen, everywhere. He was grunting in frustration as he felt losing a bit of control over his dominion and he really wasn’t being smooth at all; he was generally being a horny fuck. He pushed Marc off gently, only to spin him around and pull him back quite harshly against him. He hissed as Marc’s back met David’s chest, cock hard against his rear before his arm snaked under Marc’s shoulder and grabbed him firmly by the neck.  
The sudden aggression really drove him mad that he could feel the fabric grow damp with precum; god was Marc turning him insanely on. Tongue hot against the side of Marc’s neck, dragging up to nibble and suckle, bite and tug at Marc’s earlobe while his spare hand fussed to hitch the dress up to have at Marc’s cock. It failed; with the dress long and frilly, it was only pissing him off that the dress keeps falling while he kept hitching it up. It also was starting to piss him off how very out of element the Duke has become.  
He growled, hissed and blindly tightened his grip over Marc’s neck. Hips continued to buck, dry humping Marc from behind so desperately, that he had to take his spare hand behind and tug his jeans lower, not bothering to let it drop to his ankle, pull himself free and grab Marc’s dress post – haste. He guided Marc to bend forward against the drawer, facing the mirror as David grabbed impatiently pulled Marc’s dress up from behind.  
Successful this time, David guided his cock between Marc’s thighs and tapped his leg. “Like this, come on…” He whispered dryly, keeping Marc’s thighs closed, clasping his cock in between.  
He groaned loudly and began to thrust and fuck his thighs; dick right underneath Marc’s own, rubbing together. His was slightly wet, precum lubricating Marc’s thighs and coating the underside of Marc’s cock as he thrust forward; heads ghosting against each other. “Nn…. Fuck Marc…”

bolan-marc:  
The room was still and silent, which only served to make the rustling of their clothes and their hot, heavy breathing that much louder. His blush mostly gone, only the tint at his cheekbones remained, Marc was getting a little less anxious and slightly bolder. Flesh filled his palm in no time, fingers curled to grope and run over the length, he felt a nervous flutter in his stomach when he couldn’t even meet his thumb to the fingertip. Big.  
Marc gulped as he was set back down onto his feet, clinging hard to David as they nearly toppled over. He turned automatically towards the bed when David gently pushed him away, suddenly feeling his arm grabbed and his back hitting David’s chest quite roughly.  
He uttered a quiet noise of surprise, his throat suddenly grasped quite firmly and David thrusting against his rear. The thin veil of his dress did little against the heated flesh, now exposed and damp with excitement, rubbing against his ass. Marc’s eyes widened and he swallowed dryly, David’s frustrated attempts at getting the dress to hitch up was unsuccessful and it seemed to be making the Duke quite angry.  
Marc felt the grip on his neck tighten, he tensed up nervously.  
“Wh-What’s going on?” Marc tried to pull away, soon bent over the drawer and staring up into the mirror with wide eyes.  
His fears set aside, Marc watched David finally get his way and he relaxed some more, keeping his thighs closed firmly to trap David’s cock between his legs and sort of rubbing it by making scissor motions with his thighs back and forth, wriggling his ass in the process and grinning to show his teeth.  
But the smile was very short lived, David’s cock now rubbing along the underside of his own caused him to groan in a way he’d never done before. His tip glistened with his own precum, slicking them both as well as his thighs, making it easier to glide flesh against flesh without distortion.  
“Oohh fuck!” Marc swore, pursing his lips tight and looking down to watch, before lifting his head to stare David in the eyes, his own lifting to roll closed as his head lolled back in pleasure, glittered eyelids closing over pale green orbs, obscuring them from view.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Cock hot and snug under Marc’s dick, dripping and drenched with a mixture of precum from unparalleled excitement roused from both men. Sweat beaded the Duke’s neck and back, fabric hugging his skin as he continued to thrust and plow against Marc’s thighs, savoring every second and movement. Grip loosened but kept a hold along Marc’s neck while his spare hand firmly grabbed and smacked Marc’s right cheek, leaving a faint mark of where his nails had dug onto.  
David’s hold over Marc’s neck shifted to take him by the perfectly, boney jaw of the singer, slowly inching to cup him by the cheek. Fingers trailing over Marc’s lips, stroking the fine curves before kneading his middle finger to tuck beneath the said pair. Upon prodding entry, David’s fingertip strummed gradually over Marc’s tongue until he adjusted himself and insisted Marc with a restrained groan. “Mm… Suck baby, suck….” A deep grunt, breath hot over Marc’s nape, David’s lips fell over the singer’s shoulder, grazing his sharp fangs over Marc’s joint while he kissed and bit lightly.  
Finger now wet, David pulled it free with an audible pop that made him grin. “Tell me you want it, Marc…” David grunted, chest heavy. “Say how badly you want me to fuck you…” Lips licked dry and yet another gulp; throat parched and hungry for Marc. He drew his hand between Marc’s rear and his abdomen, teasing Marc’s hole with the wet finger; slow and in precise circles, David’s finger pushed and prodded gently while David’s torso descended to press against Marc’s back.  
“Say fuck me David…” The Duke added, pushing his finger forward until he was a few centimeters in. His hips had followed the leisured pace; thrusting his cock sensually slow along Marc’s thighs, purposely dragging his head against Marc’s cock, base to head; coaxing his thighs with precum for a smoother plunge.

bolan-marc:  
Marc closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. The feel of David’s long, hard cock gliding along his own was making his breath hitch and his throat rumble with noises he’d never made before. His bottom lip quivered as he sunk his teeth into it to stop the movement, for it made his breath sound as if it were trembling.  
His eyes suddenly snapped open when the unexpected spank left flesh marked red, an outcry soon followed due to his startle. His ass cheek stung and smarted, making his body jolt and Marc gasped with a quickly drawn breath. His eyes fluttered briefly, indicating some pleasure had been derived from the smack.  
“Fuck!” he swore, the word fallen from such angelic lips, it would seem quite shocking at times, “let me go!”  
His tone was quite sharp but there was a softness underlying it that would ensure Duke didn’t stop what he was doing, Marc was just testing the waters, seeing what he could do to mess up David’s plans and try to turn them against him.  
Marc’s jawbone and then his cheeks were soon graced by those firm, slender digits and he kept his lips shut tight when David began prodding his fingertips at them.   
“Mmm,” Marc tried to move his face away, to turn his head, “mmm!”  
But it was no use, Marc’s lips parted and David’s fingers slipped inside. At the sensation of them strumming over his tongue, Marc closed his lips, moist and suckling, around David’s fingers.  
A soft hum arose at the bite to his shoulder, those lips and the hot breath on the back of his neck, Marc’s resolve was weakening and so were his shaking knees.  
A whine escaped him, surprising him as David removed his fingers but it was short lived as he soon felt where they had ended up.   
“I.. I don’t..” Marc tried to convince himself, “no.”  
He shook his head, falling silent. Questions arose, did he want this? It was such a big step to take, but as the fingertip slid and slicked around his entrance, Marc looked around at David and met with his eyes. How could he question it? Marc really adored David, this here, right now? It had been a long time coming. But gentle and loving, right?  
Marc opened his mouth to further consent, when David’s finger slid inside and an audible gasp escaped him without any holding back. It was followed by a couple more, as his chest rose and fell rapidly while he tried to adjust to that strange sensation. It felt like burning, but in a good way, uncomfortable but somewhat arousing.  
He began to relax his canal as David’s finger would slide deeper in, nervous but trusting.  
“Fuck!” he cursed with a hiss as he rammed his ass back onto David’s finger, taking the full length of it in with a trembling moan, he couldn’t keep it up any longer, “alright! I want it.. Bad.. Please..”  
Marc swallowed and closed his eyes, lowering his head. David’s cock still gliding back and forth over his twitching length, the tip glistening and streaming down to slick the friction between them.  
“Fuck me, David!”


End file.
